Jokes
by The Queen of All Ninjas
Summary: A bunch of jokes that have been Teen Titanfied. Please do not let the blonde jokes annoy you if you are a blonde. I have nothing against blondes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my jokes fic. It's basically a bunch of jokes Teen Titanfied. Mostly blonde jokes right now, but I'll have more later. So enjoy! Oh, I **do not** Teen Titans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Starfire and Terra are walking along in a park one morning. Suddenly, Star notices a dead bird. "Awww, look at the poor dead birdie," she says sadly.

Terra stops, looks up into the sky, and says, "Where? Where?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Starfire goes to the doctor, and says, "Doctor I'm hurting all over my body."

"That's odd", replied the doctor, "Show me what you mean"

So the Star takes her finger and pokes her elbow, and screams in pain. She touches her knee and cries in agony and so on.

The doctor says, "You're not a natural redhead are you?"

"No I'm a blonde", she replies.

"I thought so... your finger is broken." replies the doctor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Fang were out playing video games and discussing how each convinced their girlfriend to let them play games every morning.

Beast Boy: I had to buy Raven a ton of books to let me play games daily.

Cyborg: You got off cheap! I had to buy Jinx a ton of books and 3 gallons of ice cream.

Robin: You both got off dirt cheap! I had to buy Starfire a ton of books, 3 gallons of ice cream, and a necklace from the Sentari Moons.

Fang: Ha! I didn't have to buy Kitten a single thing! Every morning when I wake up, I lean over in bed, nudge her and ask, "Intercourse or video games?" She instantly replies, "Don't forget to take your jacket."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitten walks into a shop and says to Raven, "Can I buy that TV please?" and Raven says, "Sorry I don't sell to blondes... "

So the next day Kitten goes back to the shop but this time she dyes her hair red and says "Can I buy that TV please?" and Raven says "No I don't sell to blondes."

So the next day Kitten gets a face lift, dyes her hair again, and goes back to the shop and says to Raven "Can I buy that TV please?" and once again Raven says "I don't sell to blondes!" So Kitten goes "How did you know I am blonde?" And Raven replies "Because it's a microwave not a TV! You idiot!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And now here's my good friend Beast Boy with a Q&A joke.

BB: Okay here we go!

Q: How do you make Terra laugh on Saturday?

A: Tell her a joke on Wednesday.

Raven pops up. "Okay readers if you can answer this correctly The Queen of Ninjas will give digital cookies or a ninja. Whatever she feels like." What is Terra doing when she holds her hands tightly over her ears?

BB: Put the answer in the review to win!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks BB & Rae! "My name is Raven. Not Rae. And why is Beast Boy's name ahead of mine?" Because of abc order. Anyway, readers, thank you for taking the time to read this. I promise to update soon, I'm just looking for some good jokes to Teen Titanfiy! Review, please, or I'll send a ninja army after you! Ha, Ha, Ha! I seriously need to cut down on the chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Jokes! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. School work and being grounded take up computer time!

OK to my beloved reviewers:

ArcherKagome: I am glad you like the jokes! Nice answer to my question but that was a riddle like question. The answer is trying to hold on to a thought.

The Arbiter: Thanks for thinking the jokes are funny.

titanfan: Good answers but no.

Sailor Attitude: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FIC IS BORING!

BeastBoynRavenForever: Yay! You got my question right! You get this Beast Boy Ninja Doll.

Everybody else, **except Sailor Attitude**, gets cookies for trying to answer my questionand reviewing my first fic! Starts chunking cookies to reviewers while avoiding Sailor Attitude.

Disclaimer: I owned Teen Titans, but then I woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beast Boy is walking past a high, solid wooden fence at the jail and he hears all the villains inside chanting, "Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen!"

He continues walking along the long fence, but, being a curious person, he can't help but wonder why they are chanting "Thirteen!" over and over. Could it be that they are chugging beer? Are they perhaps taking turns beating one of the inmates? Maybe they are counting the number of escaped psychopaths.

His curiosity peaks and he frantically searches for a hole in the fence so that he may see what is going on. Finally, he spots one a few feet ahead. The hole is low in the fence and he has to kneel down to peer inside.

He moves into position and peeks into the hole. As he looks in, Gizmo pokes him in the eye! Then everyone inside the jail starts chanting, "Fourteen! Fourteen! Fourteen!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terra and Kitten were on their way to Disneyland, when Kitten read the sign, "Disneyland left".

So they went home...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sometime after Slade was killed by the Teen Titans, his girlfriend, Terra, was finally able to speak about what a thoughtful and wonderful man her late boyfriend had been.

"Slade thought of everything," she told them. "Just before he died, Slade called me to his bedside. He handed me three envelopes. 'Terra,' he told me, 'I have put all my last wishes in these three envelopes. After I am dead, please open them and do exactly as I have instructed. Then, I can rest in peace'."

"What was in the envelopes?" the Hive asked.

"The first envelope contained 5,000 with a note, 'Please use this money to buy a nice casket.' So I bought a beautiful mahogany casket with such a comfortable lining that I know Slade is resting very comfortably."

"The second envelope contained 10,000 with a note, 'Please use this for a nice funeral 'I arranged Slade a very dignified funeral and bought all his favorite foods for everyone attending."

"And the third envelope?" asked the Hive.

"The third envelope contained 25,000 with a note, 'Please use this to buy a nice stone.'"

Holding her hand in the air, Terra said...

"So, do you like my stone?" showing off her 10 carat diamond ring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hillbilly Terra and Hillbilly Kitten meet on a dusty country road. Kitten is carrying a big bag labeled, "chickens."

"Chickens, eh?" says Terra. "Hey, if I guess how many chickens you got, will you give me one?"

"Heck," says Kitten, "iffin you guess right, I'll give you both of 'em."

Terra scratches her head and guesses, "Um... five?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Raven and Terra are driving opposite directions on a curvy mountain road. Terra hits a patch of sand, swerves, and nails the Raven's car. They both exit their cars with no injuries, but their vehicles are ruined.

Now, the rivalry over Beast Boy between Terra and Raven is well known, so needless to say a heated argument followed. Then suddenly Raven had a change of heart and said, "Hold on, this is dumb. It was an accident. Let's put this pointless rivalry behind us."

Terra agreed this was a good idea. So Raven offered, "Why don't we celebrate our new friendship over some of vodka? I have a bottle in the car."

Terra thought this was an excellent idea. So Raven offered Terra the first drink, and told her to drink as much as she wanted. Soon half the bottle was gone and she offered the bottle back to Raven who said, "Thanks, but I'll wait till after the cops get here!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Southern Minister Robin was completing a temperance sermon. With great expression, he said, "If I had all the beer in the world, I'd take it and pour it into the river."

With even greater emphasis, he said, "And if I had all the wine in the world, I'd take it and pour it into the river."

And finally, he cried, "And if I had all the whiskey in the world, I'd take it and pour it into the river." Sermon complete, he then sat down.

After a few moments, the song leader, Beast Boy, stood very cautiously and announced with a smile, "For our closing song, let us sing Hymn #365: 'Shall We Gather at the River'."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And now it's time for Beast Boy's Q&A joke. Wait just where is Beast Boy? Cy walks in and says, "BB asked me to this for him because he has a date with Rae." "Ok then, take it away Cy!"

"Booyah"

Q: Why did Kitten stare at frozen orange juice can for 2 hours?

A: Because it said 'concentrate'.

"Now here's another one for ya'll!"

Q: Why did Terra climb up to the roof of the bar?

A: She heard that the drinks were on the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bonus Question:

What is the Big Day it Sailor Attitude's fic Not Just Another Teen Story? This time you get…….um praise?

"Who is picking the prizes?" "Why friend Queen of the Ninjas you are the one drawing the prizes out of a hat." "Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway please review and I'll update soon. In the name of all that is ninja I swear.

**Super Bonus for Readers:**

To view the lost episode of Teen Titans go to and sign in as follows:

Name: Fanfic

Password: fiction1

Then just click on view lost episode.


End file.
